


I Will Always Return

by Laxdrake4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, AU ish, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Past Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, Song fict, Yaoi, marvel movie verse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what happens after Captain America : Winter Solider ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Return

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, nothing I tell you!! Mwahahahahahaha  
> 
> Tis all a figment of your imagination, *waves spirit fingers at you all* These are not the droids (rights to anything) your looking for *attempts a force persuasion*
> 
> Song - I will always return by Bryan Adams - song lyrics in italics 
> 
> Written documents is italic and underlined
> 
> I own nothing! All rights go to Marvel, Disney and any others whom own the rights. 
> 
> not beta'd
> 
> Oh! And yes come check me out on tumblr!!!!! XD laxdrake4.tumblr.com

His mission, this man whom he was just beating with his fists, who calls him a name, Bucky, that seems to poke at something in his deep subconscious and when he, the mission says, "Then finish it ...'Cause I'm with you till the end of the line."  
He stops in his beat down on the guy, a memory or something flashes through his mind ... He was saying just that to a younger scrawnier version of this very man underneath him. Just as he pulls himself from the memory the ship finally breaks apart to the point that the glass and metal holding them up breaks. Luckly he remained on the falling ship but the mission ...Steve, if the Memory or whatever was correct, falls into the water below. 

Not long after, that same place in his head propels him to dive after ... Him. Dragging him to shore he turns to leave, but the nearly drowned man whisper-whimpers that name again, "Bucky". 

Taking once last glance at his mission, this man that seemed to know him, whom he was ordered to kill, whom had saved his life by braving the support beam so he could escape ... Shaking his head he simply walks off with only one last glance at the man. 

He needed some answers.

He quickly finds his stash of items to blend in, he drifts to the Smithsonian since he is in the area ... Might as well see if anything in t he halls can help organize or at least make sense of the scrambled mess that happens to be his own mind. 

He stops in the courtyard to get some something and also scout around. The radio or whatever was playing switched to a new song, a song that instantly had the assassin strolling down memory lane. 

_I hear the wind call your name  
I calls me back home again_

The memory of himself ,younger in a WW2 uniform, helping a previously beaten up blonde blue eyed kid, Steve. Asking Steve to come with him on a double date, his last one before his deployment. 

_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

Then the nite before deployment the younger Bucky going to Steve, chatting and hanging out before the two teens shared a heated kiss. Scared, if only in their subconscious, it would be last time they saw each other... And letting off some frustration and some of the affection they have always had for each other, but never acted on.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

Shaking his head he looks up into the mannequins of Steve and the Howling Commandos, he had meandered right into the Captain America exhibit in the Smithsonian. As he walks through, more and more of the fragments of his memories were coming back to him. Then he finds himself at 'his' area of the exhibit, a tribute and memorial to James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes. It was surreal .... But as he read and saw, everything fell into place in his head. From life as an orphan to his, he gulps at even the thought, love of Steve to WW2 to his recent escapades as the winter solider for both the KGB and Hydra. 

_Oh it's to you I'll always return_

While he now remembers his past and all the things he has done under the control of those he originally fraught against, he quickly leaves Washington, D.C.. Going back to his and Steve's home state of New York. But instead of going to Brooklyn, he heads up to upstate New York ... He, now that he remembers, knows that Steve will try to find him, so he places an add in every newspaper from lake placid NY to Washington, D.C. 

_ LFG: Arctic Wolf lost looking for old pack. Stop. Alpha, requesting pack atonement. Stop. Arctic Wolf had been tamed by two-leggeds . Stop. Arctic Wolf free . Stop. Looking for old pack. Stop. Seek at Angels . Stop.*the full message is in morse code placed after typed part which is in the the old Code Talkers language* _

Hopefully Bucky would be able to see his Captain again, as himself. He just waits in a secluded cabin that had been owned by one of the other Howling Commandos, Gabe if he wasn't mistaken. It had been granted to his family years ago, and he had in his will that any of the commandos could use it, even in the event of his death. He had told the Pack about it during a small break while in the war, swearing that he would bring them all there afterwards and have drunked parties for weeks, as well as fishing and hunting, maybe even checking out the old Olympic area at Lake Placid (the III Olympic Winter Games in 1932 ). It had sure helped the moral that week. 

_It's to you - I'll always belong_  
Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_cos you are the one  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone_

Steve and Sam after seeing off both Fury and Natasha, begin their hunt of the Winter Solider, aka Bucky Barnes. First they go back to where Steve had been found on shore of the lake around S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. Unfortunately all evidence was gone by the time they got there, it had been awhile since the incident. Luckily as they pass a local park Steven sees something the immediately peaks his interest. The language of an add in Washington Post, pulled at his tactical mind as being important. Steve bends down to pick the paper up, as he reads it he audibly gasps and nearly drops the paper. Sam grips his shoulder, asking what's wrong, cause Capt to say in a tight shocked voice, "I know where Bucky is."

_I can't wait to see you - ya I'm on my way home_

And thus their, trip north to New York. Specifically in one of, Starks mini jets. Steve had called in a favor to the billionaire, they where being flown right into the park to the small airport in Saranac lake area NY. The area was gorgeous, and much of the towns and villages where old and historical if not for some.modern parts ... A bit comforting for Steve who was still trying to acclimate to this century. 

The military duo asked around some of the local places looking for the Jones' camp, Gabriel Jones. It was an easy find. A hop skip and a jump and the two where approaching a old camp compound, nestled into the base of the mountains at the far end of the lake ... assessable by boat or hours of hiking. Sam opted for a boat, since his wings where down as it was. There on the main houses deck, watching the two dock the boat was a slightly more cleaned up Bucky, winter solider. The man just sat there on the deck watching them,nursing a mug of either coffee or tea. 

Causally, like approaching a wild animal, the two Heroes make their way up to the deck. The moment that both are on the deck, the winter solider finally makes a move. 

"About time you showed up Steve-o, I was thinking I might have to beat up another alley rat for you. Wouldn't want you to miss out on this dance." 

The solider finally looks up to the two, locking eyes with Steven. Before glancing away into the near empty mug in his hands. In a near whisper he mumbles,"Do with me as you see fit Alpha ..." 

 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

 

_Oh I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again_

As Bucky awaits his Alpha's, his Captain's will he contemplates the other by His Captains side. Did he replace himself in all aspects of Steve-o's life or is he just essentially another recruit into the Howling Commandoes. These questions burned into his thoughts. Then some major movement happens pulling the man from his own thoughts and mind. 

Steve was waving off the Falcon and sitting himself down across from Bucky on a bench he pulled over. 

"Bucky?" .... "Your back? You have your memories and everything?" Steve says in his ever optimistic way. 

Nodding his head, Bucky clenches his mechanical arm as he mind shoots through all that he has done. "Yeah Steve .... Everything. From saving you in that alley to bringing you to Goldie's to enlisting to kissing you good bye to being captured and experimented on to you showing up in the enemy lands and being a god damn boyscout and saving us, to loving you to falling off the train to more experiments to evry assassination every mission they had me do, every time they thought they wiped my mind to nearly killing you to ... To now ... " 

Bucky had to stop himself from saying what he wanted to do again now that they are both free and happen to live in a time that's ok with their relationship.

_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

Steve tilts his head puppy like as he takes in what Bucky had said and what he is reading from his body language. This was his friend , this was his lover .... Past, present,and future. Without really thinking much Steve leans forward and kisses Bucky, not a shy barely there kiss, a commanding constant emotional kiss ... One that was to show the other just how much they missed their other half and a kind of claim to others whom maybe watching. 

Bucky had been pulled onto Steve's lap, his mug of coffee/tea forgotten. Sam whom was out on the boat was embarrassed to witness, still he reverses the boat and heads back into town .... He was sure he saw a Starbucks at least in main-street. 

_Oh it's to you -I'll always return._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this all came about after CoCoCrispies (magicandmalice) and I saw Captain America : Winter Solider
> 
> Lol 
> 
> So yeah I might make a second part ... Was actually contemplating writing more but .... *shrugs* like the ending there 
> 
> XD 
> 
> So ya let me know what yah all think .... 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. I wrote this on my breaks at work XD so tis my excuse for it, if it needs one *hides behind Capt's shield*


End file.
